


There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

by therossandrachelofteenwolf



Category: Castle, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-musician, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, fanboy!Stiles, maybe just sterek friendship, maybe pre-slash, so I just watched this Castle episode with Hoechlin again... and I wanted to write a crossover, violinist!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therossandrachelofteenwolf/pseuds/therossandrachelofteenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally finds out about Derek's former career as a violinist back in New York, but Derek refuses to talk about it. So Stiles does some research and finds.... Alexis Castle, Derek's former student. Whose father is the author of his favourite crime novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I just love all those musician!Derek fics and wanted to write one on my own and then there was this Castle episode(2x04)...... It's my first Teen Wolf, Castle and crossover fic.. oh, and the first one in English, so please excuse my failure in spelling and grammar (still looking for a beta!!!!)
> 
> Title from the song Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys

„Oh dude, come on! You can't dump me again, it's the third time this week!“ 

„Dude, I'm really sorry but you know that Allison stays at her Grandma's during the summer and I won't see her for the next four weeks!“

Stiles rolled his eyes while he stirred the sauce in front of him. It's Friday and his Dad had a day off (when is this actually happening?) so Stiles wanted something special for dinner, no TV dinner like the ones they had over the last two weeks. 

“Scott McCall, you're such a dork, you know that, right?”

Stiles heard Scott's sigh trough the cell which was stuck between his jaw and his shoulder.

“Come on buddy, you know you love me.” 

Stiles snorted. Stupid werewolf with the stupid puppy eyes. He really tried it every time, but he just can't be mad about his best friend. 

“Alright, get some sexy time before your wife is off for the rest of the holiday.”

“Stiles? Son? Where are you?”

Stiles nearly dropped his cell and splashed some sauce on the hotplate which scorched immediately. 

“Fuck!”  
“Language, son.” The sheriff came into the kitchen, wearing simple jeans and a decent shirt.  
“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Between cleaning up and throwing his phone onto the table he glanced at his father. 

“Oh no, you can't dump me, too. You're my father, you have to spend your free time with me!”  
The sheriff sighed and Stiles could see the pang of guilt in his face. “I'd really like to, son, but you know about my date with Melissa since Sunday, so you can't blame me right now.”

Stiles shaked his head in disbelief. He and Scott had seen this coming, they even made bets when it would happen, but when it was actually happening, it was still odd when their parents started dating (Stiles won this bet, by the way. And 50 bucks)

“So, what will I do with this mountain of pasta when you're not here to eat it?” The sheriff just shrugged and put his jacket on.  
“What about sharing it with Derek? I thought you two were getting along pretty good right now?”

Stiles huffed out a small laughter. His dad was right, he and Derek were... friends, somehow. It was still strange to spend his free time with his Alpha, but his best friend dumped him so often that he had to find someone who was as lonely as he was. So he ended up on Derek's couch in the partly renovated Hale house, discussing the logic of Inception or kicking Sourwolf's ass at every video game he brought up. 

So he ended up driving up the beaten road to the Hale house with huge tupperware containers full of pasta on his passenger seat, cursing under his breath for this being a really, really stupid idea. Derek really didn't like his surprise visits, and Stiles didn't even send him a text this time, so.. He'll see. 

He didn't expect..this. Well, this was ...nothing. There's no werewolf in sight when he entered the house. “Hello?”, he asked coyly but instead of an answer he heard the muffled sound of a violin from downstairs. It got louder the further Stiles got down the steps and there were goosebumps on his forearms. The melody sounded very sad, very melancholic but also so beautiful that Stiles was shuddering. “Derek?” The music stopped immediately and suddenly there was an Alpha all up in his space. “Why are you here?”, he growled, eyes flashing red. 

“H-holy shit, Derek, that sounded fantastic!” He growled again, his grip tightening on Stiles' shoulder. “I didn't even know that you could play the violin! Damn Derek, you should perform on huge stages! You should be fam-”

“SHUT UP!” Hu, that was new. He never heard Derek shouting at him like this before. Stiles tensed up, just realizing how upset the werewolf in front of him was. 

All of a sudden Derek was gone and Stiles was alone in the basement. He saw the violin case left on the table and his hands were hovering over it before he carefully opened the lid. His eyes were examining the wonderful instrument in front of him before he saw a name tag on the inside of the lid. It said Dylan Fulton and an address in SoHo, New York. 

Stiles put his food containers into the fridge and left Derek a note with “I'm sorry, please call me. Food in the fridge” on it. When he rushed home he was glad that now he had something to do and floored the gas pedal. He'd got a lot of research to do about this “Dylan Fulton”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys, you're amazing *.* thank you for leaving kudos and comments :) soooo, first appereance of the Castles! ;) and first flashback! Hope you'll enjoy it :)

“Mother, could you please stop that?”

A chuckle came trough Alexis' lips. “Keep calm Dad, you know she had only a few lessons.”

Richard Castle pulled down his reading glasses and looked his daughter in the eye. “Honey, she's abusing your violin.”, he said in a very serious tone. “Why don't you play a little bit? You know how much I love to hear you playing.”

Alexis sighed. “I know Dad, but I didn't practice since I started college, I don't think I that I'm still that good I was back then.” There was a slightly accusing tone in this and Richard rubbed his palms over his eyes.

“Come on, you know why I didn't want this Greek god to be your teacher. What was his name again? David? Don?” 

“Dylan. Dylan Fulton.”, Alexis replied instantly. 

“Ah, right. I didn't like him.” Her father wrinkled his nose. “And holy god, Mother, STOP THIS!”, he shouted over his shoulder. “Why didn't _she_ take more classes with this Fulton guy?” 

Alexis shrugged and closed the book she was currently reading for one of her classes.  
“He went home to California, some kind of family emergency. And when Grandma tried to call him a few weeks later the number wasn't allocated. She even tried it at his address but his landlady told her that he had moved out.” 

Richard raised an eyebrow. “That's strange. Wasn't he attending Juilliard?” “He left without graduating. I went there with Grandma and they told us that he exmatriculated.” “WHAT?!” Richard put down his newspaper. “They have a 6 percent acceptance rate and he just _left_? Didn't you tell me that he was a prodigy?” 

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. “He was really, really talented. I know he has a sister, Linda, but-” “Why do you know this?” Richard asked suspiciously. Alexis rolled her eyes. “I called his landline number once and she picked up the phone.”  
The tension left his shoulders as he quickly stood up, walked the few feet towards his mother in the living room and grabbed the bow from her right hand.  
“Richard! That's rude!” Martha glared at her son and tried to steal back the bow, who just picked up a call.  
“What? A double murder? I'm on my way, Beckett!” “RICHARD!” “Goodbye honey.” He gave his daughter a peck on the cheek and she giggled when he left with the bow under his arm.

 

“Hey grumpy kid, smile a little bit.” Derek slapped her hand away when she tried to pinch his cheek. “Stop that, concentrate on driving.”

Laura just smiled sadly. Derek was very closed up since the fire and she could totally understand this, but now they tried to start a new life and he could try to loose up a little bit more, too. “Come on, we're on a trip through the _whole country_ , we're going to New York Der!”

Derek made jazzy hands and mumbled a low “Yay....” which really didn't fit him. Laura had to laugh again and grabbed his left hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Everything will fall into place, you know that, right?” Her little brother stared through the windscreen but he squeezed her hand which caused her to smile again. 

The fire was three months ago and Derek had just finished high school, she could just switch her college so they were free to go wherever they wanted. Laura remembered her Grandma telling her something about her sister who was the Alpha of a pack in New Jersey, so they- she, Derek had just shrugged when she asked him where he wanted to go, he just wanted to _go_ \- decided to try to find their last living relatives. 

Laura grinned when she let Derek's hand go to shift gears. Her Camaro was the only car on the high way so she sped up a little bit. Really, a tiny little bit. Her eyes flashed red in amusement when Derek clutched his seat with his claws and his heart rate quickened up. 

 

Stiles woke up from drooling on his desk when a cool breeze made him shudder. Didn't he close the window? With sleepy eyes he turned around just to flail at the sight of everybody's favorite Wolfie McSourwolf. “H- Holy shit, Derek! Couldn't you just use the door like every other human being?” Derek rolled his eyes. “I'm not human and your father's at home. He's whistling very off key in the kitchen.” Ah, this explained the unnerved look on his face. 

“He just had a date, let him be happy about it.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Why are you here, anyway?” Then he saw the pile of his tupperware containers on his bed. “You ate it all? Like, just, at once?” The tips of Derek's ears turned pink. “It was good and I was hungry.”, he mumbled, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Then his face went blank. “What's up?” Derek rushed past him, eyes glued to the screen of the laptop. “Whats. That.” he gritted through his teeth. Stiles could hit himself for this. There's a newspaper article on his screen, **RISING STAR OF JUILLIARD SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE** written above a picture of Derek in a tux, smiling bright into the camera with his violin in his hands. “Oh, well...” Derek's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. “Come on Derek, we all know absolutely _nothing_ about you! You're close like a fucking clam and you know nosy as he-”

“Stop digging around in my past!” Yay, Stiles had missed this whole getting shoved against a wall thing, really.

“We're _friends_ , Derek, aren't we? You know so much about me, why am I not supposed to know something about your past?” Ha, the Alpha wasn't the only one who could shoot glares. 

“You know _enough_. When I see something about this-” He nods to the general direction where Stiles' laptop was located “anywhere near you again, I will bite your head off, you got this?” Stiles gulped around the lump in his throat. “Got it.”, he murmured tonelessly. And suddenly the werewolf was gone. Stiles slumped down onto the floor, the pounding of his heart loud in his ears.


End file.
